Gunfire
by Mafiapartner2
Summary: Have you ever felt that the earth was spinning without you? That you were stuck in time, reliving your mistakes and failures? War does that to you. It can change you until you are just a shell of your former self, and for one canine veteran of the elite US Navy SEALs, war has made him crack. Unless he can keep up the facade, the world around him will fall. Rated T for war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Okay, please, please don't kill me. This is my first fanfiction so it might not be my best. But here we are. My very first Paw Patrol fanfiction. Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue-

Gunfire was the new normal. It was everywhere. He saw, but didn't comprehend. Some days were worse than others. He acted purely on instinct. He didn't feel anything because the war had taken all of what he could feel. The gunfire was always present, sometimes just in the background or it was up front and pounding. Gunfire, it seemed, never ended. You could take the pup out of the war, but you couldn't take the war scenes out of the pup. Nothing would end until he gave into the pain, ended the suffering. But until then, the gunfire would always be there. He was strong. There would be suffering. There would be pain. But he would withstand it. He had to. It came with the line of duty. Gunfire was the new constant, but this time, it would stay.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Leave a comment down below if you want me to keep writing this.**

**trishajyc out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That took a long time before I came back. Sorry for the wait. I was at camp for a week and when I got back, all I could do was catch up on sleep. But know that I am back, here is Chapter 1 of Gunfire. Read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 1-

The Paw Patrol morning routine was simple: Chase would wake everyone up at 6:55 in the morning. If anyone's alarm rang at 7:00, it was a bad sign, because that meant that something was up with Chase.

When Marshall's alarm rang, instantly he knew something was wrong because it should be Chase waking him up, not his alarm, right?

Even though his instincts were telling him something was off, Marshall hurried inside the Lookout for breakfast, to find the other pups looking anxiously towards the door. Zuma relaxed slightly when he saw Marshall come in, but tensed again when Ryder came downstairs from the observation deck that looked out over Adventure Bay.

"Hey pups," Ryder greeted them brightly, "where's Chase?"

"In his pup house, completely closed off." Zuma sighed.

"Wait, hold on. You checked?" Marshall asked, surprised.

"I believe I have a right to check on my cousin, don't you think?" Zuma snapped back as he turned to glare at Marshall from his spot by the window.

"No, I don't think you do have that right." Marshall growled in response.

Before Zuma could answer however, Ryder intervened. "Alright, that's enough arguing for today. Break it up, pups." he admonished gently.

Zuma complied first, turning back to the window. Marshall turned as well, and sat down next to Everest, who smiled at him slightly before starting a conversation with Skye. Rocky and Tracker hurried over to Zuma and had a quiet conversation with him before all three bounded outside, Zuma in the lead. Rubble came up to Marshall and the two of them started talking about Apollo the Super Pup. Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted as Tracker rushed into the Lookout, his enormous ears swiveling.

Ryder turned as Tracker skidded to a stop at his heels.

"Easy, pup. What's going on?" Ryder asked Tracker.

"I don't know. Zuma poked his head into Chase's pup house and before I could get a look, he told me to get you." Tracker panted.

Ryder frowned thoughtfully as he hurried outside 'It has to be major if Zuma and Rocky need help.' he thought.

**That was a really bad cliffhanger. Anyway, there will be no Chase x Zuma in this. The reason that they are super close is that they are basically cousins 31 times removed. Make up your own stories about that, but...yeah, I say 31 because anything less and they would probably look a bit like each other, and that ain't happening here! **

**trishajyc out once again. Hopefully not for a whole two weeks again. Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. As most of you can probably tell, I've changed my username. I am no longer trishajyc, but Mafiapartner2. Anyway, enough rambling. Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 -

After the not so small spat with Marshall, Zuma returned to his perch by the window until Rocky and Tracker came up to him.

"Do you want to go check on Chase, amigo?" Tracker asked. Next to him, Rocky looked tense with anxiety.

"Yeah. Let's go." Zuma replied tersely.

With that said, the three pups bounded outside, Zuma leading the trio. As the pups neared Chase's pup-house, they slowed as one, cautious of what might await them. Zuma bit the dogbone and peered into Chase's pup-house. Almost instantly, he reared back.

"Tracker," Zuma's voice shook slightly as he spoke, "Get Ryder. We need him. Now."

Tracker had sense, and he knew not to argue with Zuma, who could get sharp when the situation called for it. Thus, he sprinted inside as fast as he could.

Rocky spoke after a moment of silence. "Where's Chase?"

"Not here." Zuma sighed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Rocky snapped sarcastically, "for telling us that very useless bit of information."

"I do know a place of his when he likes to be alone…" Zuma's voice trailed off.

"Rising tensions all around the Lookout, a supposed place of calm." a familiar voice noted.

"Tension in the Lookout too, Skye?" Rocky asked.

Skye simply nodded as Ryder hurried out of the Lookout, Tracker just ahead.

"Ok, pups. What's going on?" Ryder asked, tension practically vibrating within him.

"Chase isn't here!" Zuma and Rocky yelped in unison.

"From the beginning, perhaps?" Ryder asked with a raised eyebrow.

So, Zuma explained all that he knew. How he had checked on Chase earlier before breakfast, and seeing Zuma, Chase had told him that he would be in his pup-house for the time being. All this compiled together was admittedly not of much use to Ryder, who proceeded to call the pups together for an emergency meeting/mission.

Zuma would search the bay, and if that search proved fruitless, he would check the eastern portion of the forest, with Everest taking the west portion. Rocky would check the Lookout and it's property, while Marshall, Rubble, and Tracker searched Adventure Bay. Skye would be doing aerial recon, and Ryder would be at home-base, which basically meant the Lookout's observation deck.

Now the only question was: where was Chase?

* * *

**If you have stuck with me since the prologue, I thank you for having enough time to read this. I know you all are hoping for a longer chapter, if you are, don't worry. The longer chapters are coming soon!**

**Mafiapartner2 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I said that this chapter would be longer...It's a little bit longer? I tried, okay, I tried. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 3-

Zuma's search around the beach was spent in vain, so he told Ryder that he would be searching the eastern part of the forest. As soon as Zuma got there, he followed the path to a small clearing overlooking the bay.

"I had a feeling you of all pups would come here." said a familiar voice.

"And I had a feeling that you would be here." Zuma responded as he turned to see Chase standing somewhat behind him, his face and eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Spill." Zuma ordered, sitting down with his tail curled neatly around his front paws.

"It's hard, you know, trying to convince yourself that everything's all right when it isn't." Chase sighed, his eyes seeing past Zuma into a world of bloodshed, violence, and hatred. "I've seen so much more than I should have; I've suffered so much more, and even just trying to block everything out hurts because I don't want to _forget_. It takes a toll, mentally and physically. I-I don't know if I can keep going." Chase sighed after his little speech, still staring past Zuma.

"What do you mean? Did the SEALs come back with an insane campaign to make you go back?" Zuma asked anxiously.

"That's the thing. This plan that they came up with is practically foolproof. Two units of Marines and SEAL Team 1, SEAL Team 6, _and_ the Army's Delta Force would be teaming up together in a last ditch effort to bring down bin-Laden's followers. I would be commanding the entire thing, and I would be able to keep an eye on Storm and Zoe…" Chase trailed off, uncertainty flickering in his gaze for a moment before they returned to their previous state of no emotion.

"That _is_ practically foolproof." groaned Zuma in exasperation.

'I know. Which is why I'll need you on my side to help convince Ryder." Chase replied.

"You're serious about this?" Zuma yipped, shocked.

"If the package comes with protecting my sister and best friend, then so be it, I'm not letting this opportunity slide." Chase snapped as he left, leaving Zuma staring after him.

When Marshall returned to the Lookout, the first thing he saw was Chase ducking into his pup-house.

"Chase! We need to talk." Marshall called.

The German Shepherd turned, and his eyes narrowed as they took in Marshall standing in front of him.

"Then talk." Chase replied sharply.

"Look, what's wrong with you? I know you well enough to know it's nothing physical, and I know you don't want to talk, but please, for my sake, spill." Marshall's little speech had gathered the rest of the pups and they stood anxiously nearby.

"You do realize that this explanation I'm about to give you will cause me more pain than I've ever experienced?" Chase asked quietly.

"I want to hear it." Marshall snapped in annoyance. "Today perhaps?"

**Cliffhanger! Okay, I will admit that was a really bad cliffhanger. The longer chapters will be coming later on. I've been busy with stuff for school and everything, so yeah. But the next time I upload, it'll be better. I hope. **

**Mafiapartner2 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right. Here I am. Later than I thought. Sorry about that. My account was being weird because I couldn't sign in. But it's been five weeks and I have a chapter ready at last. I had a severe case of writer's block for three and a half weeks. But I'm here, which is a good thing, and Chapter four is here. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 4-

"Zuma, get it." Chase sighed, his demeanor falling just as quickly as it came.

Zuma shot off and returned in thirty seconds flat with a book gently gripped in his teeth. When he put it down, the rest of the pups could see the cover which was an American flag, and the Navy Seal insignia and motto.

" For something greater?" Rubble asked in all his innocent glory.

"Keeps me moving whether it be day or night." Chase replied tersely.

Marshall looked at him. "Story?"

"Right. I was born into a military working dog family dynasty. Twenty nine generations of my family on my dad's side served. All of them received at the very least a silver star. My dad received a Navy Star."

"Hold on. Isn't your dad that dog on the show War Dog?" Rocky wondered aloud.

Chase didn't respond, giving Rocky the answer he needed.

"They're focusing on me when I deploy to Saudi Arabia in two weeks. I swear I will die under the pressure." Chase shuddered.

"You're being filmed?" Skye wondered.

"The filming guys focus on dogs in my family that have already received a prestigious award and are deploying again."

"But why your family?" Marshall asked, intrigued now.

Chase snorted. "It's because the Defense Secretary used to be my owner."

Just after he said that, his pup tag blinked, indicating an incoming message.

"Hey Chase, be a security pup for a few minutes and go down to the gate. There's a high-ranking navy guy there with his dog. Take another pup with you." Ryder said through the tag.

"Copy, sir." Chase replied as he stood. "Be right there." His tail flicked almost in a casual manner, but Zuma understood this and stood as well, padding forward until he was at Chase's shoulder. Chase didn't acknowledge Zuma's presence, but he started off anyway. Together, they bounded down the slope to the gate.

Meanwhile, the others were talking about how Zuma had known to follow Chase.

"I don't get it." Marshall huffed. "I've known Chase the longest and he goes and chooses Zuma. And I don't get how Zuma knew how to follow the tail flick. It was far too casual to be a command."

"Maybe they knew each other from before PAW Patrol. That way, the signal could have passed between them so many times, it would have just been natural." Rocky suggested, forever level-headed.

"I doubt that." Marshall scowled. "Neither of them mentioned anything about knowing each other before PAW Patrol."

"But we don't know that." Skye interrupted. "Let's just wait this out and see if Chase will tell us more about his past when he gets back."

**That... went well. Very well. Marshall is definitely snappy and Chase seems to be very anxious. We'll find out more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading.**

**-Mafiapartner2 is out for the next two or three weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 5 (chapter 6?) of Gunfire. No new personal updates, so let's jump right in! Read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 5-

Down at the security gate, Chase slowed to a stop, Zuma at his shoulder. When he saw the man and dog standing in front of him, he saluted with his right fore-paw.

"Admiral Johnson. Soldier. I presume you aren't here on a social call." Chase remarked in a cold, detached manner.

"Observance on one's superiors pays off, I see." Soldier joked. He was a four year old of the Belgian Malinois dog breed, a common breed that the SEALS used on missions.

Chase nodded curtly, but didn't say anymore.

"Did you get your physical taken care of?" the Admiral asked, precise and to the point as always.

"Sent it yesterday." was the answer that he received.

"Where?"

"Pentagon."

"Good. You have visitors, too." Johnson grinned as he opened the back door of the tinted military-personnel SUV.

Two brown and tan blurs shot out of the car and slammed into Chase, pure excitement and joy radiating from all of them. As Chase stepped back from the sudden attack, he smiled at the two strangers. They were none other than Chase's sister, Storm, and his secret crush, Zoe.

Storm backed away, suddenly serious, "The heck Chase!"

"How is it my fault?" He barked in return, "I didn't _choose_ to return to the states for the last three years of my tour!"

"Still. Leaving your only sister back in the hellhole that Saudi Arabia is...it isn't right!"

"And me!" Zoe chimed in, "What about me? I exist too, right?"

"You exist, Zoe." The siblings sighed in unison.

* * *

"Where is Chase?" Marshall asked.

"Um… Señor Ryder said that someone or something was here for him." Tracker piped up.

"Since when do you get involved in this kind of stuff?" Marshall asked with a barely perceptible growl.

"Since you started being idiotic and ignorant." Tracker responded casually, bored to the point of near-death.

"I still don't get why death is bothering him," Marshall complained, "Also, he's super overprotective. Maybe because of something that happened earlier, but it doesn't make sense."

"Um, Marshall, I wouldn't say anything else or turn around." Rocky whimpered.

Marshall, not hearing the fear in Rocky's voice, turned around. Ignorant pup. He came face to face, or rather nose to nose, with two German Shepherds, both of whom looked as if they wanted to murder him.

"You look angry. Was it something I said?" Marshall asked.

"Something you said?" Chase snarled, his dark brown eyes blazing with fury. "Of course it was something you said!"

The shepherd next to him, who noticeably had amber eyes and was female, drew him aside gently with her tail. As they moved aside, they revealed two Belgian Malinois standing behind them.

"While they're off talking in that tail language of theirs, introductions all around?" The female Malinois asked brightly.

**Very... explosive. I should know. I wrote it. Anyway, chapter 6 (chapter 7?) will be uploaded in a few weeks because of school and all that, so yeah.**

**-Mafiapartner2 out**


	7. Chapter 7

**That took forever. Stressing the forever part because I can. Anyway, I'm back with Chapter 6 of Gunfire. There is some...drama in this chapter, so grab a box of tissues before you continue. I've introduced my OCs Zoe, Storm, and Soldier, provided info on Chase's background and yeah. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 6-

"Um… sure?" Rocky hesitated before answering.

"Alright! I'm Zoe, a Belgian Malinois. I am a member of SEAL Team Six's Black Ops Unit. I took part in the mission to kill Osma bin-Laden in Pakistan and Operation Desert Shield in Saudi Arabia and Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan. As you can probably tell from my uniform, my ranking in the unit is Chief Petty Officer, one below Chase. I believe that is it." Zoe rattled through her introduction like clockwork.

Soldier took his turn. "I'm Soldier, also a Belgian Malinois, and personal canine of Admiral Johnson. I'm also a member of SEAL Team Six's Black Ops Unit. I took part in Operation Desert Shield, and Operation Enduring Freedom. My ranking is Master Petty Officer, one below Zoe and Storm. There's that."

"'There's that' seems a little overboard, even for you, Soldier." Zuma joked, who had somehow returned to his spot without anyone noticing.

"You should join the SEALs, Zuma. You're a master of silence." Soldier advised.

"Meh. Too much pressure." Zuma replied.

"You have a point." Zoe noted, her ears tilted like windshield wipers.

"Are we doing introductions?" the female shepherd asked eagerly, Chase beside her, both looking considerably more relaxed.

"Um, yeah, we are." Marshall responded.

"Fun! I'm Storm, one of two Chief Petty Officers of SEAL Team Six's Black Ops unit. I have participated in Operation Desert Shield, Operation Enduring Freedom, and a few others. As you can probably tell, I'm a German Shepherd and Chase's younger sister." Storm recited brightly.

Marshall killed the happy mood when he asked Chase rather abruptly, "Why are you going? You know as well as I do that your shoulder is the reason that you are in no condition to be in a combat zone."

Chase's eyes flashed with pain as he dropped onto his haunches, his ears pinned back as well. "You have no idea what I went through. Seeing everyone dying because you couldn't do anything. I saw it all." Chase growled, a low warning deep in his throat.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I told you that I saw my parents die in a fire and I couldn't do anything?" Marshall challenged, his usually playful blue eyes gleaming harshly, an exact replica of sapphire.

Chase's restraint finally snapped. "I was fifteen feet away from that grenade when it came down. I have no idea how I'm still alive, and personally, I don't want to know. I lost my parents, three of my siblings, almost lost my position, forced on leave for three years, and I swear to the heavens above that I'm not mentally stable. And you say that you know what I've gone through?"

"Then why am I trusting a pup who's insane?" Marshall retorted boldly.

Now Storm snapped as she growled, "Leave my brother alone unless you want to be thrown in the middle of a war zone!"

"Well I'm sorry! It's not my fault that everyone in your family is dead! They made a bad choice, going straight into a war zone like Saudi Arabia."

All the other pups stared, too shocked to speak. That was the line you never crossed with Chase. And Marshall had just crossed it.

**I warned you about the drama...**

**Mafiapartner2 out.**


End file.
